


Летние классы

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Mutual Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Первый раз" Оберштайна и императора Райнхарда</p>
            </blockquote>





	Летние классы

"Летом свадеб" называют первое лето новой эры в империи: июнь без остатка уступают под коронацию, но в июле и в августе некогда перевести дух. Те, кто возвратились из битвы при Вермиллионе, отбою не знают от невест: они бросаются в браки еще отважнее, чем в атаки. Бедные веселы, как богатые, богатые беспечны, как бедные, великое смешение сословий начинается в империи - давно пора. Счастливым подданным сейчас не до большой политики: им чудится, что войны окончились навсегда, пришло время долгого, покойного мира. И счастье их достигнет высшей точки, когда они увидят женатым того, кто принес им славу и благоденствие.   
Только этот довод не действует на самого императора ("нашего ангела" - умиленно зовут его некоторые экзальтированные особы): сколько бы его ни уговаривали, он непреклонен. Империя легла к его ногам, как укрощенный зверь, но ему мало этой покорности: Вселенная велика, и велики его аппетиты. В двадцать три года еще рано думать о семье; когда-нибудь потом ему, наверное, захочется уюта и тепла, оседлости и огня в очаге - если он не погибнет прежде. Земля и дом сейчас скучны, он создан для легкой кочевой жизни, незачем отягощать его обозы женщинами и детьми. Беспечные подданные не знают, что он уже мечтает о новых походах. И что, кроме досады, может пробудить в нем вопрос военного министра - издевательски штатский вопрос: "Но когда же вы женитесь, ваше величество?".  
\- Отчего вы не хотите подать мне пример? Женитесь, Оберштайн, а я, может быть, последую за вами, если удостоверюсь в том, что можно совмещать личные и государственные дела без ущерба для империи.  
Император замечательно четко расставляет приоритеты: попробуйте-ка убедить его, что его личная жизнь и существование империи тесно переплетены и срощены между собою. В определенных вопросах он остается полуребенком: игры в солдатики нравятся ему больше, чем дочки-матери. Он почитает тяжким оскорблением любую попытку привлечь его к девчоночьим занятиям. Он еще слишком молод, чтобы быть отцом - вот его главный аргумент "против", аргумент неозвученный, непродуманный, но неотразимо сильный. К нему, как мелкие орудия в арсенале, приставлены доводы послабее: равнодушие к женщинам, страх перед светскими ухаживаниями, мужской круг придворных, девственность, наконец. Он думает, что сумел остроумно отбить атаку: преданность Оберштайна не так велика; он заслонит собою от пули, если понадобится, но жениться ради императора не станет - не тот склад характера. И его отказ - прекрасный повод закрыть раз и навсегда эту тему. У нововенчанного правителя найдутся дела поважнее.  
\- Ваше величество, вы напрасно сравниваете меня с собою: мы находимся в разном положении. Род Оберштайнов выродился и должен угаснуть, мое существование как нельзя лучше доказывает этот тезис. Ваш род лишь начинается, и вы не имеете права прервать его.   
\- О, вот как? Но вы рассматриваете брак лишь с одной стороны: отчего же непременно жениться ради детей? - насмешливо рассуждает император, притворяясь знатоком чувств и движений души. Он привирает, как любой логик, притягивающий отвлеченные предметы и понятия: на деле он ничего в них не смыслит, но умеет взять сведущий тон - и умеет сам поверить в свое мнимое знание. - Разве вы никогда не были влюблены?  
\- Влюблен, ваше величество? - переспрашивает Оберштайн. Голос заменяет ему скупую мимику, еле заметные модуляции в конце слова - это приподнятые брови, признак удивления. - Пожалуй, нет. Но я думаю, это явление - или уродство, называйте его, как вам угодно, - распространено шире, чем кажется.  
Он признается в своей неспособности к любви так просто и спокойно, как... в неумении плавать: это данность, а не изъян. Император прочитывает и подтекст, едва уловимый намек на их сходство - намек, впрочем, вежливый и не нахальный, Оберштайн не видит дурного знака в том, что император не умеет влюбляться и любить. Сам бы он и не заговорил о любви, династические браки столь же далеки от романтики, как браки по расчету, только блеск короны немного украшает их. Любовь в его понимании - одна из многих эмоций, а эмоциями он владеет и орудует превосходно, и воли им не дает. Лишь налет уважения к лирическим условностям отличает императора от него - тоненькая пленочка над обидным тождеством.   
\- Право, - говорит император, слегка сердясь - зачем Оберштайн так глубоко заглядывает ему в душу, это несносно, - вы последний человек, с которым я завел бы разговор о любви.  
\- Понимаю, ваше величество. Поэтому, если вы позволите, я вернусь к вопросу вашего брака.   
\- Я сделал вас своим министром, Оберштайн, но, кажется, просчитался. Вы рождены для карьеры свахи.  
\- Вы вряд ли примете мою отставку под этим предлогом.   
"Туше!" - так говорил учитель фехтования. Императора загоняют в угол, как мышь: нельзя отделываться шутками и булавочными уколами, беседуя с этим человеком. Он не опустится до мелкой пикировки даже с собственным государем, и скорее поставит его в неудобное положение, чем сам попадет впросак. Опасный тип, неприятный тип, чрезвычайно полезный тип. Но стали бы терпеть его на службе, если б он был просто бельмом на глазу, бесплодным раздражителем, аллергической реакцией.  
\- Итак, - продолжает император, упражняясь в невозмутимости, - вы не желаете жениться, но торопите меня, хотя прекрасно понимаете, что в настоящее время у меня нет времени на устройство брака. Кроме того, я не желаю, чтобы меня и мою жену связывали лишь государственные интересы.  
\- Это неразумно. Наследник нужен для укрепления вашей династии, супружеская любовь в данном случае не играет никакой роли. И вы, и ваша жена обязаны ставить государственные интересы превыше всего. Или я должен напомнить вам, что такова плата за титул императора?  
\- Я обойдусь без ваших лекций.   
\- Да, ваше величество, - Оберштайн кланяется легко: став военным министром, он все чаще позволяет себе партикулярные жесты.  
\- Женитесь первым, - миролюбиво повторяет император - никто не обвинит его теперь в раздражительности и капризах, вот, он может спокойно обсуждать даже неприятные и скучные вещи. - Вам пора бы остепениться.  
\- Прошу прощения, ваше величество, но я только что сообщил вам причины моего нежелания вступать в брак. Прикажете повторить?  
\- И все-таки вы никогда не влюблялись в женщин?  
\- Ни в мужчин, ни в женщин. Это не мешало мне вступать в сексуальные отношения и с теми, и с другими.   
"Желаете узнать что-нибудь еще?" - вопрос повисает в воздухе. Круг замыкается, в третий раз император по нему не пойдет - да и не захочет, довольно новостей. Разумеется, Оберштайн все верно рассчитал: спокойный и откровенный ответ несколько смущает императора, не привыкшего к обсуждению постельных пристрастий, поэтому можно вновь обратиться к матримониальной теме. Ведь она актуальна, как никогда - идет июль, и "лето свадеб" в самом разгаре.   
\- Вернемся к вашему браку. Вам следует поручить доверенному лицу выбор кандидаток в невесты, разумнее всего было бы породниться с дворянским родом, перешедшим на вашу сторону еще до коронации. При этом я бы советовал вам не рассматривать вариант женитьбы на фройляйн Мариендорф. Ее отец занимает высокий пост, он может попытаться оказывать на вас влияние через свою дочь. Полагаю, вы не захотите разделять власть со своим тестем.  
Только Оберштайн, вечно подозревающий самое худшее, может допустить, будто граф Мариендорф на самом деле - властолюбивый интриган. Но тогда ему не повезло с дочкой: это не слабовольная и покорная куколка, которую так легко подложить на императорское ложе. На стороне семьи Мариендорфов иные силы - проверенная временем верность и... отсутствие соперниц. Император целыми днями и неделями не видит других женщин, кроме фройляйн Мариендорф; что ж, будь она порасторопнее, она давно бы женила его на себе. Да видно, ей не очень-то хочется выходить замуж.   
\- Впрочем, - добавляет Оберштайн, - есть еще одна причина, по которой я вынужден выступать против этого брака.  
\- О, и какая же? Неужели у фройляйн в роду были сумасшедшие или эпилептики? Или, может быть, больные гемофилией?  
\- Нет, ваше величество, насколько мне известно, в семье Мариендорфов нет наследственных заболеваний. Однако, согласно некоторым сведениям из достоверных источников, фройляйн Мариендорф находится в связи с известной вам баронессой фон Вестфален, - Оберштайн опускает эпитет, связь эта не "порочна". Он на редкость снисходителен к преступлениям против нравственности.  
\- И вы опять свели все к гомосексуальности. А вы несправедливы, Оберштайн, не вы ли сами только что признались в том, что вступали в однополые отношения?  
\- Совершенно верно, ваше величество, но вы сравниваете несравнимые вещи. Я всего лишь считаю, что вам не стоит брать в жены женщину, недвусмысленно предпочитающую женщин. В отличие от армейских связей или связей в закрытых школах, ее выбор осознан и указывает на ее определенные предпочтения.   
\- Вы полагаете, что ваши связи на ваши предпочтения никак не указывают?  
\- Я бисексуален, ваше величество. Я не вижу разницы между мужчинами и женщинами. В армии, где женщины не служат, удобнее удовлетворять потребности тела с мужчинами. Чаще это признак здоровых желаний, а не врожденной гомосексуальности. До тех пор, пока подобные связи не становятся достоянием общественности, на них смотрят сквозь пальцы. Если вам интересны подробности, то могу вас уверить, что в последние десять лет в армии не было ни одного скандала, связанного с гомосексуальными отношениями между служащими.  
\- Вам не кажется, что вы говорите об отвратительных вещах?  
\- Ничуть, ваше величество. Эти связи не отвратительны, а совершенно нормальны. Полагаю, что вы и сами прекрасно это понимаете. Не всем удается снять напряжение в бою.  
\- Разве и... извращенцам не запрещено служить в армии?  
\- О, разумеется, запрещено, - холодно отвечает Оберштайн. - На бумаге. А в военное время на счету каждый солдат, и поэтому командование не интересуется, с кем он проводит последние дни в своей жизни. Я рассчитывал, что вам это известно, ваше величество.  
\- Я не занимаюсь подобными вещами! Я не заглядываю в постели к моим подданным.  
\- И это достойно уважения. Тем не менее, что касается фройляйн Мариендорф...  
\- Оставьте в покое фройляйн Мариендорф. Она совершеннолетняя женщина и имеет право поступать так, как ей нравится. Я не собирался на ней жениться так или иначе.  
\- Очень хорошо, ваше величество.  
\- Вы в самом деле не видите разницы между мужчинами и женщинами?  
\- Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что я имею в виду не физические различия, а психологические препятствия. У меня нет предубеждений против пола партнера, я лишь никогда не имею дела с людьми, не достигшими возраста согласия.  
\- И вы могли бы вступить в связь с мужчиной, если бы это было необходимо?  
\- Разумеется, хотя что вы имеете в виду под "необходимостью"? Я бы назвал вынужденной связь с женщиной только ради детей, но не связь с мужчиной ради секса.  
\- Если бы у вас не было иного выбора?  
\- Между связью с мужчиной и отсутствием какой бы то ни было сексуальной связи? Я не могу дать однозначного ответа.   
\- Значит, вы могли бы поцеловать даже меня?  
\- Если вы прикажете, ваше величество.  
\- Допустим, я приказываю вам, - забавляясь, говорит император. Любому терпению есть предел, и он не сомневается - Оберштайн не подчинится приказу, нарушающему личное пространство.   
Оберштайн почтительно наклоняет голову и в два шага преодолевает расстояние, разделяющее их, обходит последнюю линию защиты - письменный стол. Он не переспрашивает, не уточняет - шутка ли это? или приказ отдан всерьез? - и застает императора врасплох. Никогда не стоит бездумно проверять, как далеко простирается власть - рискуешь свалиться в бездну. Оберштайн, опираясь рукою на стол, наклоняется и целует императора в рот.   
Поцелуй холоден и сух, но поразительно интимен - так кажется императору, не знавшему прикосновений послаще. Прежде он старательно дозировал рукопожатия и дружеские объятия, короткие сближения пальцев были для него верхом нежности, высшим выражением доверия. Но два года миновали с того дня, когда навсегда отпала необходимость в подкреплении дружбы - физическим контактом; прикасаться больше не кому, император позабыл, как это бывает. К нему и врачи притрагиваются еле-еле, точно совершают святотатство. Пожалуй, ему не с чем сравнивать ощущения: Оберштайн срывает первый поцелуй. Будет о чем вспомнить в старости.  
Через несколько секунд Оберштайн выпрямляется и смотрит на императора сверху вниз. На его лице застывает знакомое выражение - он совершенно спокойно ждет, что будет дальше, и заранее предвидит несколько возможных исходов. Ни одно продолжение не станет для него неожиданностью: в этой запланированной невозмутимости император чувствует особенное, тонкое унижение. Выпад не удался, надо записать очко на счет Оберштайна и взять следующую карту. Он еще не проиграл, он допустил просчет, но не без пользы: слабости Оберштайна ему пригодятся в будущем. Слабости ли? Беспрекословное подчинение неприятным приказам может обернуться скрытою силой.  
Поклянется ли он в верности теперь? Ни к чему, он уже дал эту клятву при первой встрече, а сейчас продлевает срок действия, подтверждает ее сообразно с новыми требованиями. Частичка его холодного существа оседает на губах императора, подкрепляя связь. Кажется, Александр Великий награждал поцелуем своих соратников, не различая между ними ни перса, ни македонца, ни эллина - курьезный обычай, милая древняя наивность. Брезгливому императору гадко и подумать о неразборчивых поцелуях.   
Но прежде чем попасть в объятия Александра, полководцы падали перед ним ниц: мера за меру, разумная плата. Оберштайна не заставишь встать на колени (и император подозревает, что, потребовав этого, унизит себя: налицо сходство с избиением - когда опозорен тот, кто бьет, а не тот, кого бьют), надо выдумать изящную месть, наказать Оберштайна за то, что он осмелился смутить своего императора. Пусть он не забывается впредь.   
\- Хорошо. Я доволен вами.  
Император протягивает руку, по-женски выгнув запястье. Голденбаумы считали целование руки особой милостью, немногим приближенным дозволялось приложиться засохшими губами к нежной (или не очень нежной) коже. Со сменою власти должен бы исчезнуть и этот позорный обычай: императору-воителю рук не целуют. А Оберштайн, нет сомнений, сочтет это оскорблением. Или наградой за исполненный приказ.  
\- Благодарю за честь, ваше величество, - ровно произносит он. Ни тени сарказма нет в его голосе: он благодарит, и ничего более. Два пальца поддерживают ладонь снизу - императору тяжело держать руку на весу, а Оберштайн заботливо оберегает его от неудобств. Он считает, что это его обязанность.  
Приличия нарушены: у Оберштайна есть оправдание - династия Лоэнграммов еще не выработала свой ритуал, и он смеет длить поцелуй. Он испытывает императора, заставляя его выпить чашу до дна. "Вы сами хотели этого, ваше величество, - читает император в поцелуе, в равнодушном взгляде, в ледяной деликатности, - терпите теперь". Губы так сухи, что от них не останется влажного следа: надо будет стереть только память. Как сносили Голденбаумы чужую слюну на коже, как не корчились от брезгливости, когда отличенные и отмеченные восхищенно тыкались в руку - с громким, влажным чмоком? Император никогда не видел, как это происходит на самом деле, он фантазирует - и чувствует невольное уважение к своим бесславным, бездарным предшественникам (в собственных выдумках он их облагораживает). Оберштайн выгодно отличается от слуг прежней эпохи: он еще и целует бесшумно.  
Пора заканчивать игры, думает император, но опаздывает на секунду, не успевает произнести: "Вы можете идти, министр". Не на шаткой подпорке - рогатке из двух пальцев, а в ладони уже лежит его ладонь, и Оберштайн смотрит пытливо и пристально. В стальном взгляде впечатлительные люди различают самые разные чувства - от угрозы до насмешки; и сам император невольно поддается внушению, пытаясь предугадать действия Оберштайна - по скользнувшим алым искоркам в тусклой радужке. Но лучше предсказывать будущее по кофейной гуще или полетам птиц: кто же прочтет в микрокомпьютерах, замаскированных под стеклянные глаза, что сейчас Оберштайн легко поднимет императора из кресла и притянет к себе?  
Левою рукой Оберштайн обхватывает его за талию - учтиво и отстраненно, как учитель танцев; придерживает, точно раненого, точно опасается, что без опоры император упадет. Напрасный страх - император крепко стоит на земле и даже не теряет равновесия, а ведь мог бы растеряться и пасть в объятия. Но он возмущен сближением без спроса и спрашивает резко:  
\- Извольте объяснить, что это значит, министр?  
Как мелки и многообразны оттенки гнева: рассердившись на непочтительность, император назовет его по фамилии, хлестнет резко "Не спорьте со мной, Оберштайн!"; обидевшись на непрошеный верный совет, промолчит и переведет разговор; но если Оберштайн позволит себе сократить дистанцию, отделяющую его от великого императора, наказанием ему станет презрительное "министр": вы-то министр, напомнят ему - чтоб не забывал впредь, вы-то министр, но я - император. Он не вырывается, это ниже его достоинства, он застывает, негодуя, и ждет объяснений. Не признаваться же, что он сам спровоцировал Оберштайна - да он и не понимает в своей невинности, что проверка на прочность и верность обернулась заигрыванием. Император опасно невежествен в некоторых сферах жизни, и это очень, очень дурно.  
\- Осмелюсь предположить, ваше величество, что вы хотели бы получить теоретические сведения и практические навыки в области любовных отношений, - преспокойно отвечает Оберштайн. - Но вы не знали, как выразить ваше желание, и поэтому я счел возможным предупредить его и взять инициативу на себя. Если я ошибся, я прошу вас предать этот эпизод забвению и простить мне мою дерзость.   
\- Вы сошли с ума? Как вы смеете предлагать мне такое? Вы сознаете, что вы говорите? Вы делаете мне непристойное предложение.  
\- Боюсь, я не могу с вами согласиться. Мое предложение вполне пристойно, более того, оно логично и целесообразно в сложившейся ситуации.   
\- Вот как?  
\- Ваше величество, вы отказываетесь от брака, потому что недостаточно осведомлены об интимной стороне отношений и не желаете в этом признаваться. Ваше здоровье не вызывает сомнений, вы можете и должны дать жизнь наследнику династии Лоэнграммов, однако вы испытываете некоторые психологические затруднения и не можете с ними справиться в одиночку. Я готов предложить вам помощь в решении этой проблемы. К сожалению, насколько я могу судить, никто другой в вашем окружении не способен взять на себя задачу по обучению необходимым навыкам.   
\- Сомневаюсь, что эти навыки пригодятся мне в семейной жизни, - замечает император высокомерно. Ему неприятны обвинения в неведении: они справедливы, от них не отмахнуться, как от клеветы. Ведь Оберштайн всегда прямодушен, и сейчас говорит противную правду: император невинен, его ложе никто не греет. А преданность адмиралов и придворных не простирается так далеко.  
\- Напрасно, ваше величество, вы нуждаетесь в определенном опыте. Разумеется, было бы лучше, если бы вы получили его с женщиной, но мне известна ваша принципиальная позиция в этом вопросе, и я сомневаюсь, что для империи будет благом императрица-профессионалка, - только Оберштайн может позволить себе подобное - невозмутимый голос стирает оскорбительный смысл, он снова кругом прав. По обрывкам, обмолвкам императора он составил верную картину: платой за одну ночь, даже случайную, вынужденную, пьяную, может быть лишь законный брак.   
\- И вы готовы пожертвовать собой, потому что считаете меня недостаточно компетентным в... некоторых вопросах?  
\- Не стоит называть это жертвой, ваше величество, я не придаю сексу такого большого значения. Я предлагаю вам свои услуги. Можете посчитать это частью моей работы на вас.  
\- Вам не кажется, что ваше обучение мало поможет мне в браке? Знаете ли, существует определенная разница между мужчиной и женщиной.   
\- Ваше величество, прежде всего вам надо научиться не сексу, но прелюдии перед сексом. В данном случае пол партнера не имеет значения. По крайней мере, вы поймете, что испытывают два человека, оказавшись в постели.   
Оберштайн рассуждает холодно и прозаично, остужая императору голову (а ведь тот уже готов вспылить и прогнать наглеца с глаз долой). Избранная тактика никогда не подводит: логичные, бесчувственные доводы в конце концов достигают цели. Он говорит разумно, он обозначает проблему и предлагает решить ее с глазу на глаз, не привлекая никого со стороны. Огласка губительна: в памяти общества еще свежи скандальные истории с фаворитками Голденбаумов, набеги на бордели - в плащах и масках, связи с женщинами самого низкого пошиба. Подданным нравится целомудрие нового императора - и они наивно верят, что он способен и зачать наследника, и соблюсти невинность, до старости сохранив юношескую чистоту и свежесть. Он приучил их к чудесам.  
\- Вы понимаете, что об этом никто не должен узнать? Я не могу поступиться своей репутацией.  
\- Разумеется. Но вам не о чем волноваться: об этом никто не узнает, и я могу вам в этом поклясться.  
\- Не берите на себя слишком много, иначе клятва вам уже не поможет.  
\- Очень хорошо, ваше величество, - говорит Оберштайн. - Теперь, если вы позволите...  
\- Переходите к делу скорее, - обрывает император. - У вас есть один час.  
Если б он мог, он завел бы будильник, он отвлекся бы, слушая тиканье, наблюдая за мерным движением стрелок. Он считал бы минуту за минутой - пока не истекут все шестьдесят. О ночи и речи быть не может, император еще не сошел с ума. Само сексуальное обучение кажется законченной авантюрой, довольно бессмысленной и смешной: можно ли сравнивать совокупление с мужчиной и совокупление с женщиной? Впрочем, раздумывает император, Оберштайн способен обучить его искусству сближения; некоторые прикосновения, предшествующие механическому акту, наверняка и вправду совпадают, вне зависимости от пола любовника. Дальше в действие должна вступить природа, не зря в книгах о простодушных влюбленных дремлющие инстинкты в конце концов приводят их к свадебному покою. Тут нечего уметь.  
Оберштайн не торопится, не сомневаясь, как видно, что уложится в отведенное время. Его пальцы рассеянно поглаживают волосы императора - не так ли мягко, раздумывая о чем-то другом, он гладит свою собаку, когда она приходит к нему приласкаться? Сравнение не слишком сладко, хотя - император не затыкает уши, оберегая душу от яда сплетен, - хотя о нем говорят, что он всю привязанность помещает в собаку. Может ли статься, что императору тоже перепадает некоторая толика этого тепла? Но он предпочтет преданность без сантиментальности, она надежнее и не тяготит того, кому преданы без лести.  
Скользящая нежно ладонь вдруг прижимается к затылку, охватывает, словно шейный корсет - так, что император не может ни повернуть, ни опустить головы. Его заставляют держаться прямо, и он видит очень близко бледное лицо Оберштайна с едва намеченными в углах век и губ мимическими морщинками - их меньше, чем обычно бывает у человека его лет, врожденная слепота неожиданно сохраняет молодость. В его лице таится аскетическая, скупая красота: красивы впадинки под скулами, красивы тонкие черты, красив высокий лоб, и седина в пепельных волосах. Но ему недостает яркости - и тем лучше, в его работе нужна неброская, незапоминающаяся внешность, тень не должна быть обаятельнее господина. Едва ли какая-нибудь восторженная барышня способна увлечься им с первого или второго взгляда (не оттого ли он относится к вопросам любви с вежливым равнодушием?), едва ли в прошлом у него спрятаны компрометирующие интриги. Внимая тихому лепету тщеславия, император не без самодовольства сравнивает его с собою, отмечает и свою юность, и таланты, и дар очарования - все, чего лишен Оберштайн. И не забывает главное отличие: неприятное ощущение угрозы, исходящей от скромного министра; корректный и сдержанный, неброский и спокойный Оберштайн способен внушать тревогу. В нем есть что-то от "мастера Леонарда" - вот о чем могут заявить впечатлительные и начитанные дамы, наотрез отказавшись в него влюбляться.   
Оберштайн на секунду закрывает глаза. Он никогда не моргает, но, вероятно, понимает, как тяжело императору выносить без передышки чужой неотрывный взгляд. Веки у него голые, без ресниц. Зажмурившись, он перебирает мягкие пряди, прикасается к шее легко и точно, подушечками пальцев. Сохранилась ли у него повышенная чувствительность с тех времен, когда он еще был абсолютно слеп? Вопрос непростительно интимен, и, что еще важнее, необязателен: императору нет дела до скрытой жизни Оберштайна. Он усилием воли заставляет себя не думать ни о прошлом, ни о будущем, он останавливается в определенной точке и ждет.  
Ожидание не затягивается: Оберштайн притрагивается губами к его скуле и ведет линию вниз, преображая поцелуи в пунктир. Точки-прикосновения отрывисты и теплы, дыхание достигает губ. Он не проговаривает: "я поцелую вас", нет смысла озвучивать каждое действие; он просто целует мягче, чем в первый раз.  
\- Не будьте слишком настойчивы, ваше величество, настойчивость легко переходит в грубость и пренебрежение к ощущениям партнера. Первые поцелуи должны быть мягки.  
\- Я не целуюсь, - запоздало предупреждает император, не ведая, как двусмысленно звучат его слова. А Оберштайн серьезно кивает в ответ и откликается:  
\- Напрасно. Вы же не хотите, чтобы ваша жена подумала, будто у нее дурно пахнет изо рта.  
Разрядка поспевает как нельзя кстати, император хмыкает, растерявшись, позабыв, что у него нет чувства юмора. И полно, шутит ли Оберштайн? У него несмеющиеся глаза, неулыбчивые губы; он мог совершенно серьезно предупредить императора, как не стоит вести себя в постели в первую брачную ночь. С него станется! Но император не успевает спросить: "Вы шутите или нет?" - потому что Оберштайн целует его вновь, настойчиво вторгаясь в его рот, требуя капитуляции и смирения. И даже неучу императору становится ясно, как искусен он и искушен в потаенных ласках; впрочем, он и не предложил бы своей помощи, если б не был уверен в себе. Он достаточно опытен, и опыт его далек от разврата: сумма навыков, абсолютное владение собой, тонкие реакции - вкупе с непременной острою чувствительностью, развившейся в темноте. Император едва ли сумеет достичь таких вершин, ему бы преодолеть ступень ученичества: принц-дурень дурнем остается, пока не вразумят его, иль сам за ум он не возьмется...  
\- Было бы разумнее перейти в спальню, - замечает Оберштайн. Деловитые ноты слышатся в его голосе, с той же интонацией он следует на совещаниях по повестке дня, от пункта к пункту, до заключения и общих выводов. Император и сам понимает, что нельзя стоя заниматься любовью, надо сесть или лечь, а рабочий кабинет не предназначен для посторонних занятий. Внутренний переход ведет из кабинета в спальню (Оберштайну, разумеется, известна планировка императорских покоев): тем лучше, никто ничего не заподозрит, никто не прервет нечаянно обучение.   
\- О времени не беспокойтесь, у нас еще осталось пятьдесят две минуты.  
Часы у него на руке, под манжетою мундира, и к ним приложено завидное чутье, звериное чувство времени. Оберштайн способен, не глядя на циферблат, точно назвать час и минуту, механические часы ему и не нужны, но он носит их - по привычке? или в память о чем-то? Императору неинтересно, он не станет расспрашивать о таких мелочах. Еще мгновение - до тех пор, пока он не кивнет, соглашаясь: да, можно в спальню, - его обнимают за талию; затем Оберштайн отстраняется и пропускает императора вперед. Почтительность прежде всего. Этикет незыблем, это успокаивает.  
Через маленькую гардеробную они проходят в спальню, обставленную с нарочитою скромностью: точно император, один в своем государстве, придерживается режима экономии. Это может произвести отрадное впечатление на подданных, привыкших к расточительности прежней династии; но разгадка проще, чем кажется - император-военный, император-солдат не привык к пышному убранству в походах. И стоит ли украшать комнату, куда он приходит в сумерках, ничего не различая от усталости, падает на кровать и засыпает мертвым сном?   
\- Если вы хотите, я помогу вам раздеться.  
\- Не надо, я разденусь сам.  
\- Хорошо, ваше величество.  
Император методично раздевается догола и стопкой складывает одежду - ему не жаль потратить лишнюю минуту. Оберштайн спасает его от приступа неизбежного смущения, которое должен испытать голый человек перед одетым; когда император оборачивается, закончив с одеждой, Оберштайн уже стоит рядом с кроватью. Приглушенный свет падает из окна: лето, долгие дни, можно допоздна не включать электричество, а сейчас еще и не поздно. Он "не оставил на себе ни одной нитки" - именно так отчего-то думает император, может быть, припоминая подходящую строку из какой-нибудь книги. Раздевшись, Оберштайн кажется столь же неуязвимым, как и в одежде, его самообладание не исчезает, когда спадают тканые покровы. Можно лишь позавидовать этой выдержке. Худощавое тело очень спокойно и сильно - пусть это скорее душевная сила, чем физическая, но все линии соразмерны и гармоничны, и ни одного изъяна в сложении не находит император, хоть и рассматривает внимательно каждую пядь оголенной кожи.   
\- Ложитесь, - говорит Оберштайн, выдерживая изучающий взгляд так, будто не замечает его вовсе, - ваше величество.   
\- Сколько осталось времени?  
\- Около сорока пяти минут. Вы долго раздевались.  
Последнее замечание - не упрек, Оберштайн никогда не позволяет себе упрекать императора. Но он принимает заданные правила игры и следит за их соблюдением: попусту растрачивать время - неразумно. В спальне очень тепло, они не замерзнут без одежды, босиком на полу. Но император медлит, не то испугавшись, не то наслаждаясь нарочитой и сладостной паузой; он сам не знает, что чувствует, ему всегда худо давался анализ собственных ощущений. Чем дольше он протянет сейчас, тем меньше времени займет неприятное, наполовину навязанное сближение. Он помнит, что императору надо быть взрослым и мириться с трудностями, надо изживать детские фантазии - будто власть сладка и приятна. Если б у него все-таки было чувство юмора, он непременно придумал бы каламбур: власть растлевает, и он сейчас станет первою жертвой растления. Но император не расположен к шуткам, как не стыдно зубоскалить над серьезными вещами? Оберштайн, как слуга, сдергивает покрывало и откидывает одеяло, это последнее приглашение - и от него нельзя отказаться. Император быстро подходит и ложится на кровать.  
До чего же странно лежать в постели ранним вечером, как будто он болен, и ему прописан строгий режим. Он никогда не спит раздетым, прикосновение прохладной простыни ко всему телу пробуждает в памяти какие-то давние речные купания, может быть, воспоминания детства. Уже много лет ему не удается выкупаться в открытой воде, и теперь, наверное, не удастся никогда - негоже императору плескаться в речке, как мальчишке. Но ощущения воссозданы с удивительной точностью: свободное тело, не стянутое пижамою или нижним бельем, расслабляется и растягивается блаженно, и на миг императору чудится всерьез, словно он лежит на спине в мягкой покойной воде и смотрит в высокое небо: иллюзия убирает потолок, как крышу с игрушечного домика, открывает вертикальную перспективу и темнеющие легкие облака.  
Видение мелькает и пропадает, возможно, он даже засыпает на несколько секунд, побежденный внезапной усталостью. Когда он приходит в себя, потолок над ним уже сомкнут, а Оберштайн лежит рядом, опираясь локтем на подушку. Вновь его худое лицо наклонено непривычно близко, и эта близость должна тревожить; но нежданно и противоестественно императора охватывает новый прилив покоя, и выравнивается зачастивший было пульс.   
\- Вы успокоились, это хорошо, - произносит Оберштайн и буднично убирает с щеки императора выбившуюся прядь. - Если вы будете волноваться, тревога передастся вашему партнеру, поэтому старайтесь держать себя в руках. Не торопитесь, начните с маленьких ласк.  
Слова он подкрепляет делом; "маленькими ласками" оказываются короткие поцелуи, которым недостает подлинного жара - они сухи и легки, ненавязчивы. Уверенно и неторопливо он спускается вниз, под подбородок ныряет и прикасается к горлу, прихватывая кожу губами. Император фыркает нервно - он боится щекотки. В груди возникает резкое колючее чувство, разрастающийся клубок игл, похожий на ежа, занимает место сердца. Физический страх перерождается в незнакомое, злокачественное образование: он нисколько не похож на то душевное возбуждение, на тот азарт, который император испытывал, когда еще не был императором и участвовал в опасных, подчас контактных боях. Сейчас в нем смешаны недоверие, раздражение и стыд; ему кажется, что он вовлечен в дурацкое и бесполезное дельце, пустую затею. Пока Оберштайн медленно целует его шею, он твердо решает никогда в жизни не жениться.  
\- Вы напряжены, - замечает Оберштайн и проводит рукою по одеревенелым мышцам императора, по поджатому животу.  
\- Я совершенно расслаблен, - отрезает император, сознавая, что говорит ложь. - Вы уверены, что успеете вовремя?  
\- Еще тридцать девять минут. Не волнуйтесь, ваше величество, я слежу за временем.  
\- Я не сомневаюсь.  
Последнее слово всегда остается за ним; Оберштайн молчит, не пытаясь начать бесплодный спор. Тень эта, как и положено тени, знает свое место, блюдет субординацию даже в постели. Но, отмалчиваясь вежливо, не пытается ли он низвести императора, как в ад, к прежним своим любовникам, не ставит ли он вровень со своим "учеником" - анонимных мужчин и женщин, некогда предлагавших и получавших "маленькие ласки" в обмен на разделенное одиночество? Нет, едва ли. Слишком неблагодарное занятие, пустая трата времени. Император все равно не отвечает на прикосновения.  
Оберштайн возвращается к прерванному труду, мягко и неторопливо поглаживает императора по груди, по выпуклому и хрупкому своду ребер. Тонкие кости укрыты нежною белою кожей, под ярким солнцем она не загорает, а покрывается пятнами и веснушками. По веснам на императорскому носу высыпают конопушки - но сейчас их уже нет, у него чистое, точно молоком умытое лицо. И дыхание учащается, ежиные иглы сильнее покалывают изнутри. Он чуть-чуть ерзает на постели и ногами дальше сбивает одеяло, как в беспокойном сне, пока Оберштайн обследует его тело. Пальцы скользят сверху вниз, пальцы массажиста, а не возлюбленного, прощупывают тщательно, точно ищут изъяны или переломы, без стыда охватывают бедра и спускаются в пах.  
Император вздрагивает и по-женски сдвигает колени. У него любопытные двусмысленные реакции, возможно, напрямую связанные с суровой, то ли девичьей, то ли монашеской невинностью, андрогинным обличьем, неосознанной самовлюбленностью. Он, как девственница, ценит свою красоту, и не может удержаться от нервного и бесплодного движения, защищающего, словно амулет, от посягательств. "Еще тридцать две минуты", - думает он очень уверенно, будто невидимая рука пишет на стене эти цифры. Но Оберштайн внезапно оставляет его в покое, напоследок мазнув открытой ладонью по бедру - и император тут же расслабляет ноги: не разум, но тело решает, что опасность миновала.  
\- Ваше величество, попробуйте обнять меня, - между тем говорит Оберштайн и одной рукою обнимает его за плечи, помогая приподняться и повернуться на бок. - Так будет удобнее, поверьте мне.  
Объятиям тоже надо учиться: природная ловкость изменяет императору, когда он сначала растопыривает руки, а потом сводит их за спиною у Оберштайна, обхватывает скованно и неумело. Вдруг вспыхивает страх - а все ли он делает так, как нужно, а не больно ли Оберштайну? Вместе с ловкостью от императора сейчас отступается и привычный эгоизм, но на смену им, торопясь, приходит зависть - ведь Оберштайн умеет обнимать легко и гибко, так, будто это самое простое занятие на свете. Похоже, он даже не смущается, что обнимает не кого-нибудь, а императора.   
Несколько минут ("осталось двадцать девять" - неумолимо щелкает в мозгу, он заразился от Оберштайна часовою болезнью) император недвижно лежит в объятиях, опустив ресницы. Сам того не понимая, он ждет дальнейших инструкций, но Оберштайн молчит, и нечего надеяться на его помощь. Вероятно, дальше придется действовать самому. В брачную ночь никто не станет подсказывать ему, как повернуться и как поцеловать жену. И, преодолевая последнее, самое тяжелое волнение, он одним пальцем проводит вдоль позвоночника Оберштайна, будто линию чертит по запотевшему стеклу. Оказывается, это вовсе не страшно.  
Первая преграда пробита, теперь легче идти вперед. Император и не знает, что побеждает и убивает в себе один из самых дремучих страхов - страх перед сексом; он ничего не смыслит в психологии. Но чем смелее он прикасается к Оберштайну, тем скорее какая-то тяжесть исчезает, освобождая тело и душу. Он все еще смущен, но уже не скован: откровенное и детское любопытство ведет его и направляет. Влечение не возникает само собой, нужно бросить вызов: император начинает эксперимент - что будет, если прикоснуться к другому человеку вот так? что будет, если ущипнуть другого человека - сначала слабо, а потом сильнее? что будет, если крепче сжать пальцы у него на плечах или за волосы потянуть? что будет, если в конце концов поцеловать Оберштайна - а не безликого "другого человека" - в губы?  
\- Ваше величество, двадцать минут, - отрывисто шепчет Оберштайн.  
Император не отвечает, ему некогда - он целуется, он внезапно отыскивает великолепный способ затыкания недовольных ртов. Жаль, нельзя употреблять его при большом скоплении народа, слишком быстро пойдут толки и шепотки, и он сотрет себе губы, добиваясь молчания. Подавленный смех бродит в груди, и тоже покалывает, как страх, как хмель, как эротическое возбуждение; легкий жар рождается от трения, а следом, согласно законам физики, должен вспыхнуть огонь. Время срывается с привязи и пускается вскачь: непрерывное течение распадается на отдельные вспышки, сколы, задержанные мгновения. Тифозный, горячечный бред проникает в спальню, как ядовитый дым, разорванные ощущения скользят по поверхности сознания: поцелуи, пот, горячие пальцы в паху; но затем все сливается снова, разрозненные элементы смыкаются, собираются в черную пелену, и под этой пеленой корчится император, лаская Оберштайна влажной рукой и принимая такие же ласки.  
Когда помрачение уходит, и сердечный ритм восстанавливается, они лежат молча, не размыкая объятий, и император с поразительным равнодушием думает об испачканной простыне и о чужой сперме на животе. Дело сделано, нет смысла сокрушаться: надо принимать то, что сам натворил. Нет ничего отвратительнее оправданий и отнекиваний; ему всегда были противны люди, сваливавшие собственные ошибки на помощников, на обстоятельства, на временное затмение рассудка. И он уверен, что никогда не опозорится так, никогда не залепечет: "Я ни при чем... меня так учили... меня принудили, а я не виноват". Сегодня его никто не принуждал.  
\- Уже прошел час? - спрашивает он медленно. Ему лень шевелиться, а надо; жаль, чувство времени исчезает снова, оно бы пригодилось ему в будущем. Но все-таки оно не передается ни половым, ни воздушно-капельным путем, наверное, это врожденное, как гомосексуальность или слепота.  
\- Осталось десять минут, - отвечает Оберштайн.   
\- Вы поспешили. Что же теперь делать?   
\- Принять душ, ваше величество. Если не ошибаюсь, вы хотели затем вернуться к работе. И у меня также остались незаконченные дела.  
\- Что ж, в душ так в душ, - произносит император и потягивается, закинув руки за голову.   
Не хочется вставать, а надо, тело утомлено, будто он и вправду долго плавал. Наверно, это с непривычки. А брачная ночь оттого и ночь, что потом можно будет отвернуться и уснуть. И почему-то романтичный император, непременно желающий жениться по любви, вовсе не представляет в своих мечтах, как уснет, обнимая жену. Он слишком привык спать в одиночестве, он ни в кого не влюблен, и уже не очень-то верит, что влюбится.  
\- Ваше величество, восемь минут.   
\- Да, я слышу. Я сейчас встану.  
Он лжет, как ребенок, ластясь к подушке, и чем дольше лежит, тем сильнее охватывает его сонная свинцовая истома. Пусть Оберштайн идет, куда угодно, пусть доделывает свои незаконченные дела, а император пригрелся и устал. Пять-шесть часов сна в сутки - слишком мало для него, утомление растет незаметно, и однажды наступит день, когда император просто не сможет подняться с постели.   
\- Шесть минут, ваше величество, - неумолимо напоминает Оберштайн - его не разжалобить. - Позвольте, я помогу вам встать.  
\- Отчего вы думаете, будто я послушаюсь вас? Довольно, оставьте меня.  
\- Вы дали мне один час, и он еще не истек. Очень жаль, но я ничего не могу поделать. Вам надо вымыться, ваше величество, от вас пахнет сексом, а это недопустимо.  
\- От вас пахнет точно так же, - вяло отвечает император.  
Осталось еще пять минут, предсвадебная репетиция подходит к концу. Как знать, пригодятся ли ему в будущем эти умения, как знать, не возненавидит ли он Оберштайна за непрошеную помощь, за частные уроки любви? Но может быть, все забудется уже на следующий день, в прошлое отойдет и обессмыслится. Секунды падают, как песчинки, и долгий час так мал, так мимолетен. Надо идти. Оберштайн подает руку, и император встает с кровати, чувствуя, что пролежал в своей матрацной могиле несколько сотен лет.


End file.
